


The Inner Fangirl

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine meets his favourite celebrity and Kurt has no idea how much of a fangirl he really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner Fangirl

‘And so later, I’m thinking we could try that smoothie bar we saw earlier, if you want, and then we can go see the- Blaine, are you okay?’

Blaine’s face had completely drained of colour and he had paused suddenly, in the middle of an LA street where he and Kurt were sightseeing.

‘Blaine? Honey, talk to me?’

‘Oh my god.’ Is all that Blaine whispered, his eyes staring at a distant figure in a coat and sunglasses on the other side of the road.

‘Blaine? What you staring it?’ Kurt squinted in the direction Blaine was staring but all he could see was the busy flow of people walking in opposite directions.

‘I dunno,’ Blaine muttered, ‘I mean, it could be, but …’

‘Blaine seriously,’ Kurt groaned,’ can you just tell me what it is?’ Kurt began to walk away slowly; tugging at Blaine’s arm- that smoothie bar was waiting for him.

‘No!’ Came Blaine’s squeal, strangely high as Kurt began to move. ‘Kurt, please, just-‘ Blaine grabbed Kurt’s arm and ran across the road, relying on Kurt to check for traffic. Ignoring Kurt’s cries and ‘OhmygodBlainewhatareyoudoing’ he came to an abrupt halt when they came face to face with the stranger- only this one looked familiar. Really familiar.

Both Kurt and Blaine froze on the spot, staring up at him. Blocking his way. If there was one way to annoy someone trying not to be seen, they had achieved it.

‘Err, can I help you?’ The man asked, sounding half irritated, half amused. Admittedly, these two boys were not his usual fans.

‘Oh my god,’ Squealed Blaine.

‘Hi,’ Whispered Kurt.

‘Hi,’ the man replied. These guys were cute and everything, but he really just didn’t want a whole crowd around him right now.

‘Do you mind if we get a picture?’ Blaine spoke, failing to regain control over his voice- when the fuck had it got that high?

‘Err…’

‘I mean, not if you’re busy,’ Blaine quickly amended. ‘I mean, I-we- totally get that, and I-we love you so much-‘ He subsequently turned a brilliant shad of red while Kurt gave a not to silent moan-‘I mean, I just-I-I- I think you’re amazing and I -you just make every film amazing, even if they aren’t that good, but you just like sort of and-‘

‘Could he have an autograph?’ Smiled Kurt- since when was Blaine this much of a fan girl over him? Blaine always moaned with annoyance whenever Kurt put Twilight on.

‘Sure,’ The man smiled- usually the screams of fan girls who couldn’t see a bad movie when they saw one annoyed him, but these two guys, especially the one with the curls- they were …alright. Actually, they were kind of adorable. He rummaged through the pockets of his jeans searching for a pen but only came up with a tenner, a shoelace and- was that once some gum? ‘I don’t actually have a pen though,’ He looked at them hopefully- for once he actually wanted them to have an autograph, these guys were cool and doing a superb job of not screaming their heads off and attracting the whole state.

‘Oh…’ Blaine’s triangles fell, his eyes blinking as he realised what this meant. He had nothing, just his wallet- no pens at all.

‘Oh don’t worry, I think I have one in here. Kurt opened his bag and tried to get to the bottom with trembling fingers. He needed this pen, not for him but for Blaine. Finally, he produced one. And thank god, it was a Vogue.com one; this man might actually have some respect for them. He handed it to the man and he and Blaine both managed to smile at him in a terrible unison before Kurt realised they must be freaking him out and stopped, nudging Blaine to do so to but nope- Blaine was staring and it didn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon.

‘Do you err… do you have paper or something?’

‘No’ Blaine smiled, shaking his head. Kurt knew not talking was better than the rant Blaine had come up with earlier but seriously, if he didn’t stop staring and smiling now, people were going to think he was high.

‘Um…I can check?’ Kurt asked, crestfallen. He knew he didn’t have paper; all they had was a map and two of Kurt’s scarves in the bag. A few seconds later of rummaging hopelessly, he gave up. ‘No.’ He sighed. I guess…maybe you could sign his shirt or something? Blaine chose this moment to nod frantically- seriously, Kurt was going to have to give him meeting-celebrity-behaviour-lessons when they got back to the hotel.

‘No I might have something,’ The man got the ten dollar note back out his pocket and took the pen from Kurt. What are you guys’ names? He smiled at Blaine, hoping for an answer. He was beginning to feel embarrassed for this dude.

‘Blaine?’ Kurt half shouted trying to get him to respond and causing the man to look around hastily, checking no one was staring at them.

‘Oh, my name’s Blaine’ Blaine smiled –well, continued to smile. ‘But you don’t have to sign that! That’s your money!’

‘Oh it’s fine.’ the man smiled, and leant the paper on his leg.

Are you sure?’ Kurt asked. ‘We can..we can go find some paper if you want.’

‘No, seriously, I have too much anyway. You are..?’

‘Kurt’ Kurt smiled, holding Blaine’s hand- the boy had started shaking slightly, and Kurt really didn’t want him to collapse right now.

‘Well,’ the man signed the note, ‘There you go.’ He held it out to them and Blaine took it, staring at it as if he was scared it might not be real- this was the stuff of dreams; of his dreams.

The man waved his hand slightly and began to walk past them, slowly.

‘Wait! Can I – Can I have a picture? Please?’ Blaine asked, not quite daring to look into his eyes as he said it.

‘Oh, sure.’ The man placed his arm around him-(and If Blaine ever wished his dick to behave, now was the time)- and stood up on his tip toes slightly, while the man bent down…a lot.

‘Ready?’ Kurt asked, armed with his phone.

Blaine nodded and produced his biggest grin while the picture was taken. ‘Thank you so much!’ He said. ‘Seriously, thank you, you mean so much to me and I just, I love you and-‘

‘Thank you!’ Kurt interrupted him, knowing Blaine would thank him later. ‘Thank you!’ Kurt pushed Blaine’s back and slowly walked him away, admittedly in the opposite direction of the smoothie bar but away from danger of Blaine giving another speech.

‘Oh my god,’ Blaine breathed.

‘I know honey, calm down.’

‘I just met…’

‘Yep.’

‘I just met Robert Pattinson! Oh my god!!’

Blaine gave one final squeal and leapt into Kurt’s arms, causing him to drop his bag, but thankfully the signed note was safe inside Blaine’s pocket. ‘I love you!’

‘I love you too Blaine,’ Kurt smiled softly. He didn’t know Blaine was such a fan girl- how had he managed to hide it from him? - But it was absolutely adorable.


End file.
